


Ghosts

by bigOwlEngery (Hecatetheviolet)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Choking, Content Warning: Furuta, In Public, Kinktober, M/M, Mild S&M, Other, Power Play, Sexual Fantasy, Violent Thoughts, Wet & Messy, just ghouls being dudes, mostly canon, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatetheviolet/pseuds/bigOwlEngery
Summary: All I want is Rize back,he'd begged every four years, and here was his wish, presented on a silver platter, covered in poison.Just for me. Now isn't this funny?





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my name is Horny, my pronouns are bitch/bastard and this is the last known mugshot of me: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Furuta _loved_ looking down at his boss.

 

It was such a simple, honest thing, yet it gave him a shocking thrill every time. There weren't many men - let alone ones in positions of power over him - that he was afforded the astounding pleasure of  _looking down on,_ and yet -

 

Kaneki Ken - the future One-Eyed King, the Black Reaper, the Centipede, the makeshift Rize, the Scourge of Paperwork - only came up to Furuta's shoulders. 

 

His face was so soft, round cheeked as a child, done up in the tender, aggravating colors of CCG white and dove gray. The black of his slick hair and defiant coat clashed so harshly with his sweet face, but it was really the fierce red of his gloves that kept drawing Furuta's attention. They were the exact shade his once healthy kagune had been. Now, it was stained as black as his coat. Here, the gloves dripped red.

 

But the red - his _hands_ \- that kagune -

 

The familiar, wonderful scent had become twisted. Furuta had always had a sensitive nose, and to him, his little boss's scent was nearly suffocating - deeply familiar, but just slightly _off_ , a hint of human, just enough to smell _good_ , the heaviness of a kakuja, the constant, electrical smell of kagune emanating from his right side -

 

It made Furuta want to gag. It made him want to hurt something. It made him want to cry. It made him wild.

 

 _Perhaps_ , he mused, _that was how I've gotten myself into this mess._ Perhaps he deserved it. Perhaps he _wanted_ it.

 

"Furuta," said Kaneki Ken, staring at him past the cracks in Sasaki Haise's face. "What do you think you're doing?"

 

 _Well_ , thought Furuta wildly, licking his lips as he observed his own situation with an impersonal objectivity, _I am about this close to fucking you._

 

It had started out faux innocently enough: he'd dispatched his last opponent before Kaneki, and had turned in time to see the sneak attack before it occurred and had interrupted poorly, hoping to shed more blood than necessary. 

 

Now, however, he was in the exciting position of being _above his boss,_ framing that small figure against a brick wall in a dark alley, while that pitch black kagune pressed against his side, impaled in a ghoul. There were corpses, and it smelled like blood. _He smelled like Rize_. Furuta curled his hands tighter against the brick, a scant few inches from his boss's face. A single lock of hair brushed against his left hand, and if it weren't for his gloves, he'd know what it felt like. The phantom feeling impressed itself there anyway, keeping him pinned just as securely as his own intent.

 

He could feel the heat rolling off of him, taste the mist of his RC sparking over his tongue like fire, was entirely caught by the thawing distance in those still cruel eyes.

 

Kaneki regarded him quietly, standing still against the rough wall, making no effort to push him away. No sharp words cut into his ears, no kagune speared his torso. Gray eyes, light in the darkness, bored into him, screamed without a sound.

 

 _Waiting_.

 

"Well," Furuta began, his throat dry, but could find no words.

 

It was wrong - twisted - this man - _this boy_ -

 

He stilled smelled like Rize, but he wasn't quite as beautiful as Rize. They had the same eyes, and they looked at him in the same manner, with some deeply hidden disgust and an exhausted bitterness that had steeped into them from the bone -

 

The universe was mocking him, yet again. _All I want is Rize back,_ he'd begged every four years, and here was his wish, presented on a silver platter, covered in poison. _Just for me. Now isn't this funny?_

 

Hell, he'd created Kaneki Ken from Rize himself. _Basically_.

 

So it was fine, right? To reap the reward of the seeds he'd sown? It was alright, to look into those cold eyes and see the gaze of a ghost?

 

_But what did he want?_

 

The cloud cover finally obscured the thin moon overhead, pouring down darkness. The only light Furuta could see was the glow of a single kakugon. With that scent luring him in like a fish, the reduced sight drew him in deeper. Gave him vertigo. Made him see a ghost in the flesh.

 

He wanted - _he wanted to_ -

 

The throat under his hands was thin, fragile, and the mouth he attacked was soft, slack with surprise. The phantom weight of hair gathered around his knuckles, and the edges of his boss's glasses dug into his face. _No_. Rize's scent. Rize's hair. Rize's squared glasses and not Rize's flat chest and not Rize's voice, gasping sharply beneath him -

 

 _Shut up! Shut up shut up!_ Furuta thought or screamed or begged hysterically, pressing one hand tighter around Rize's thin throat, stuffing his thumb in the corner of Rize's mouth and choking her with his tongue as he pressed with his whole body, desperately trying to keep from having to hear the truth. Ignored the freezing, rough wall digging into his knee, ignored the too lean body, felt the long coat as as a dress against his shins.

 

He ground against - _Rize_ \- frantically. He needed this: he needed to have her, but she wouldn't stay docile for long, wouldn't stay still long enough, wouldn't stay with him, even when he begged, even when he cried, even when he hunted her down -

 

Pain flashed from his mouth, freezing up his spine, shooting straight down to his dick. His eyes shot open, and stared deep into the glowing kakugon, the glare of glasses, the dark hair framing a pale, soft face - his tongue caught under the teeth of something deadly. The threatening pressure and pain of being _eaten up by Rize_ slammed into him with the force of a quinque.

 

Furuta came.

 

He panted as he slowly backed away. His hands ached from gripping so hard. His pants clung to his crotch. The impression of a bloodless bite marred his tongue. The moon stayed gone.

 

Kaneki Ken stared at him from the end of the alley, his whole mouth wet and swollen, glasses and collar askew. He took a small step forward, moved as though to speak -

 

Furuta clapped his hands over his ears and _ran_ , though the ghost of spoken words rang as loudly as a death toll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't mind getting some prompts, I suppose. I only have 12 out of 31 ideas so far...


End file.
